User blog:Jax-Kenobi/Wikia's "smartest" idea ever
Anyone see this new mandatory wiki skin bullshit yet? Here's the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Yeah. FUCKING STUPID WIKIA. WHY? Why make it mandatory when EVERY FUCKING PERSON HATES THE SHIT OUT OF IT!? Just look at the Red Dead Wiki! They already got the change, and it is entirely crappy fail! Pretty soon OUR wiki will be subject to this fucking stupid bullshit. This is the dumbest fucking thing wikia has ever done, ever. The only time they even fucking respond to comments is if they're postitive or if they're technical questions. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. Wikia is basically saying "stop being a bitch and get used to it already, because fuck you". I mean c'mon! It's fucking like FACEBOOK now. Seriously! Go look at it if you don't believe me! I mean, I wouldn't believe this shit til I saw it, and I've already seen enough. Wikia apparently is full of idiot that can't figure out when the community disagrees! This is just... Awful... Horrible stupid fucking shit. GODDAMMIT. Sigh. Rant over. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Here's the link to the RDR wiki preferences. Change the "skin" to "new wikia look" and just browse for a bit. Then you can truly grasp the magnitude of this horrid shit. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences Quote from Airhogs777 (who I can't really tell if he's for or against the new skin) "Here at Wikia, we're working very hard to leave out of consideration the 97.4% of comments we have tagged as negative feedback. We consciously have no idea what you mean by "massive complaints," as our software automatically removes from our view all responses deemed "negative" by our team of Negativity Taggers. Coincidentally, many of these Negativity Taggers are the beta testers that, as you so ignorably pointed out, do not exist. We pay them hundreds of dollars every day not to. We are working night and day with our advertisers to make sure the content area you see is as small as possible, to make room for our upcoming full-screen ads. But don't worry about that, because we're making your wiki easily customizable! We're narrowing down the amount of CSS you need to write. For example, now you only need to add the color for the content area, and the text and everything else on the page (besides the ads) is automatically changed to that color. We are also making it easy for YOU make many other customizations at Special:ThemeDesigner, a tool only the Wikia Staff have permission to use. Now, as to the questions on why we're doing this, our answer (as I have been clearly instructed to say) is thus: It’s time for an upgrade! We want to give Wikia an up-to-date look that enhances every wiki and encourages new users to join the site. We love being the best place for gaming and entertainment information, but we want to expand our success to other topics and types of communities. Our goal is to be a place that attracts the widest possible range of people to read, write, and connect. Do not expect a better answer, because I have been specifically instructed not to give you one. Hugs and kisses from the Wikia Staff, and have a nice day!" That's too true. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I guess there's really nothing left that we can do. On that note: *SNIFF* Goodbye, Monaco. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh my God, several large wikis are (or already have) moved to other wiki sites! The Simpson wiki moved, for one, and there were I think 5 or 6 others that moved, along with many that are planning or thinking about moving. Wikia just has no brains at all, even with ALL THIS EVIDENCE to show that no one likes it, they still push forward. Morons, all of wikia staff are morons. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Wikia opened the beta to just see what we didn’t like, then they locked that into place so we can’t remove it. Wikia never cared about our suggestions as they have yet to respond seriously to any comment left by any user apart from the “this is what is best for Wikia.” Wikia hasn’t read, or discontinued reading, any comments that we have left, as they have yet to respond to anything in recent days Wikia just doesn’t care about the community that drives it and listening to just people who respond positively. We have yet to see any percentages of feedback, which for something like this, should be posted so we can see what is really going on. Wikia doesn’t care about anything but positive suggestions Wikia had only A ONE WEEK PUBLIC BETA. Since we don’t know how many people were let into the private beta, and we also don’t know how long that lasted, it seems that Wikia is basically saying, “here’s what we are doing, whether you like it or not.” With just the one week Beta and a set implementation schedule, Wikia has absolutely no time to evaluate any and all comments about the new skin before implantation and make adjustments accordingly. I’m sorry one week doesn’t cut it. Wikia never read any negative, or stopped reading negative comments about the new “improved” skin. No changes have been made since they opened the beta and no changes will be made, since they only care about positive comments and not negative ones. I welcome someone from the Staff to prove me wrong and respond to any comments about the sidebar, content space, loss of personalization options, and the several other hundred things that have been brought up. So far nothing apart from a PR spiel saying “We are doing what is best”. Bottom line, Wikia said “this is what we are doing, so while we asked for comments, we haven’t read any of them nor are we going to or make adjustments to the skin because it is perfect.” - Lancer1289 Very true, Lancer. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts